Introducing the Boyfriend
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Kurama, while visiting his mother one day, learns that his mother wants to meet his girlfriend. Not having the heart to tell her he is involved with a guy, he agrees. How will Hiei react? Will Kurama go through with it? COMPLETE!
1. A Simple Request

"You haven't come to see me in a long while, Suichi. You are so busy with your work and school... it's like you hardly have time for your mother anymore." Kurama's human-mother laughed lightly, playing the last statement off as a joke. In truth, she was more worried about that becoming a reality. She did not want to lose her son.

Kurama, knowing this, smiled sweetly at his mother. "I have been busy." He admitted. "But I still love you. You must know that. And I will try to come see you more often."

"Oh, you really do not have to do that, Suichi," the mother consoled, placing her right palm on Kurama's hand. "I'm glad you still see me even though you're busy. But I understand. You are young; enjoy your youth while you can." About a half an hour passed with the two of them together until Kurama said he had to leave. "Alright," the mother agreed, hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you."

Smiling sweetly, the red-haired demon responded, "I'll miss you too, kaa-san." After his mother squeezed him one last time, she managed to saddle in a shock to her son's system before he left. "And next time you visit, I want you to bring your girlfriend along."

Kurama froze. "Gi- girlfriend?" He choked out.

"Yes." His mother grinned, liking the startled state of her son. "Your girlfriend."

"What... what makes you think I have a girlfriend?" He inquired, his mind subconciously flying to Hiei. At this, Kurama's mother's smile turned to a frown. Even her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Well... I guess I just assumed..." She replied. "I mean, I don't doubt girls are swooning all over you. You are a very handsome boy." Kurama blushed in embarassment. "And I _thought_ you mentioned you had someone special... was I wrong?" Once again, the ex-theif's thoughts flew to the man he was involved with. Smiling slightly, he shook his head.

"No, mother. You weren't wrong. There _is_ someone. I just..." His mind raced for an excuse. "I just did not remember telling you."

"Oh." She smiled before looking her boy over. "Well, be sure to bring her around next time. I would love to meet the girl who stole my boy's heart." Kurama did not have the heart to tell her it was a _man_ who had swept him off his feet.

"I will." He promised before he even realized what he was doing. He kissed his mother's cheek goodbye and waited until he was a block away to wallow in his own self agony. Leaning his back against the rough exterior of a nearby building, Kurama placed his right palm on his face before sighing heavily. "Baka." He critisized himself. "How could you promise something like that? And what will Hiei think? Oh, god..." As Kurama started to walk back to the apartment he shared with Yusuke, he became more and more enveloped in his own self-hatred.

_10:05 p.m_

There was a brief knock on Kurama's pane glass window before it was opened and Hiei came in his boyfriend's room. He had been hoping that Kurama had fallen asleep in his bed waiting for the smaller demon to arrive. That way, Hiei could have awoken him with a kiss. Disappointed, he did not find Kurama in his bed; or anywhere in his room, for that matter. Following the faint noises from down the hall, Hiei crept into the livingroom where he did find his koiboto. Dressed in a pair of old jeans and a tattered t-shirt, Kurama's flaming hair flowed down his back while he watched TV. He did not even notice Hiei was there until the pyrro cleared his throat. Looking over, Kurama was momentarily shocked. Then, placing down his hot cocoa, he smiled, got up and walked over to his boyfriend to embrace him.

"Sorry." Kurama apologized. "I lost track of the time. I would have been in my room waiting for you."

"It's okay." Hiei assured him. Blushing, the fire demon wrapped his arms around Kurama's back and held tightly. He breathed in the calming and familiar scent of the man he loved, feeling his heart and hormones soar high. After several minutes of hugging, Kurama pulled away just long enough to envelope Hiei's lips in a passionate kiss. They saw each other every day, but even so their love never seemed to diminish. Each day only brought them closer together. And both of them were willing to kill to keep that fact true.

"Hmm... Kurama..." Hiei muttered through their sweet contact. Holding the smaller demon closer, Kurama kissed deeper, sliding his tongue into his lover's mouth. Hiei responded to the invite, tracing his own tongue around the expanse of his boyfriend's. Lifting his arms, the smaller youkai ran his fingers through the fox demon's long magenta hair. Kurama, in return, traced his own fingers along Hiei's body to his waist before lifting up the fire youkai's jet black trenchcoat and ran his hands across Hiei's muscular chest. The black haired demon shivered in anticipation. Pulling away from Kurama's lips, he gasped loudly, an act which sent the taller one's hormones skyward. "More..." he breathed out, pulling himself to fall into the curves of his lover's body. Chuckling lightly, Kurama gave his boyfriend what he wanted. Wrapping his arms more securely around the smaller one's body, the two of them fell to the carpeting floor. As the demon-turned-human began to undress his koi, Hiei managed to choke out,

"I- is Yusuke here...?"

"No." Kurama replied, placing kiss after kiss down Hiei's (now bare) chest. "He's with Botan."

"Good. That means we can be alone." A chuckle echoed from deep within Kurama's throat.

"Exactly. You're all mine tonight, Hiei." With that, the fox demon stuck out his tongue and traced around Hiei's navel, causing Hiei's body to spasm with pleasure. Kurama laughed again.

Several minutes passed and they still had not had sex. A little confused as to why, Hiei asked, "Kurama... do you not want to sleep with me?" Biting his lower lip, the passive demon prepared himself for Hiei's reaction.

"It's not that I don't want to," he replied, speaking nothing but the truth. "But..." Not knowing how to put his feelings into words, the taller demon sighed heavily and placed his head down on Hiei's chest. "I just want to stay with you like this." A few more silent moments passed between them before Hiei spoke.

"Okay." He agreed. Kurama was a bit taken aback. Lifting his head, his brilliant green eyes met his lover's.

"Really?"

"Hai." Hiei sat up and moved closer to his lover, the two of them stripped of their clothing. Wrapping his arms around the demon he loved so completely, Hiei admitted quietly, "I want to stay like this too." A smile danced across the fox's lips. He embraced his pyrro koiboto in his arms in return.

"Good."

_1:50 a.m._

Yusuke still had not returned and, for that, both Kurama and Hiei were greatful. They might have killed him if he had come back, so Yusuke was (unknowingly) probably just as glad. The two demons were no longer holding each other in a surreal-type of way. Curled up on the couch, the two of them were shared a mug of hot cocoa while watching the Japanese-dubbed version of _Meet the Parents._

"Do they realize this guy is in idiot?" Hiei asked after taking his third consecutive sip of the hot cocoa. "I mean, who would believe you could milk a cat?" The overall movie was what was playing more on Kurama's mind. He had almost forgotten his mother's request but, in light of the film, the recollection weighed heavily upon him once more. Hiei could tell something was wrong. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes gazed on Kurama's sweet face. "Kurama?" Caught off guard, the taller demon jumped slightly. Hiei eyed his boyfriend with concern. "Daijobu ka(are you okay)?"

"Uh... hai..." It was obvious that something was plaguing his mind. Determined to get to the bottom of it, Hiei turned to face his lover.

"What's wrong?" Looking deep into the pyrro's crimson eyes, Kurama sighed heavily. He knew full-well that he could not hide anything from his best friend. "Remember how I told you I was going to see my kaa-san today?"

"Yeah. What? Is she sick? Did something happen to her?" Kurama shook her head.

"No. She's fine. Only..."

"Only what?"

A heavy sigh was ommited before, "She wants to meet you." Hiei failed to see how that was something to be worried over.

"Oh. I want to meet her, too."

Shaking his head, Kurama tried to clarify. "No. I mean, she thinks you're my girlfriend."

Hiei paused. An awkward silence fell between the two of them. "...uh..." Already, Kurama felt his heart seep into his stomach in dismay.

"It's okay." He reassured his lover. "You don't have to go! It's just, she was asking me questions and she said she wanted to meet my girlfriend. I couldn't tell her that-"

"That you're gay." Hiei concluded for him. Kurama's voice caught within his throat. He had expected anger or annoyance from his boyfriend, but nothing like what he was conveying. He sounded almost betrayed. Sheepishly, Kurama replied,

"Well... I didn't know how to react. I wasn't sure I could openly tell her about you and me. I freaked." Instead of acting like a tossed aside girlfriend, Hiei solemnly remained quiet and rested his head against Kurama's chest, closing his eyes.

"It's okay." He said silently. "I understand." All the guilt he had felt in the past did not compare to what Kurama was now feeling. Narrowing eyes, he made a promise to Hiei. He raised his arms and wrapped them around the smaller demon.

"No. I'll tell her, Hiei." Shocked and bewildered, Hiei looked up at Kurama.

"What?"

"I'll tell her." He repeated. "I'll introduce you to her and I'll tell her the truth."

"No!" This retalliation surprised Kurama. "I can't let you do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because she's your mother! I mean, even though she's not your _real_ mother, you love her! I can't risk you losing that for me. I won't let you." A smile succumbed Kurama's features as he looked at his beloved boyfriend.

"You're too cute." At that comment, Hiei's cheeks flushed. "But I'm doing this all for you, Hiei." He wrapped his arms tightly around his koi's small waist. "Because you mean so much to me."

"But your mother..."

"Daijobu(don't worry). Everything'll work out, okay? You're more important than anything else I have." In spite of that comment being extremely cliché, Hiei knew Kurama spoke nothing but the truth. Smiling, the smaller demon relaxed into his boyfriend's embrace.

"Hai." And with that, he closed his eyes.

End chapter 1

I wanted to make it more than one chapter; mainly in light that I got carried away with the length of this one. Please review! I know critique is needed! I dare not pretend I know everything about writing! PLEASE HELP AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON PLOT! Thank ya!


	2. The Dress Incident

"Are you sure about this, Kurama?" Hiei asked uneasily, his eyebrows raised as he surveyed the scene before him. A sweat drop cascaded down the length of the red haired bishou's face and he gulped. Hiei did not sound angry, but Kurama knew he was not pleased.

"Does it bother you?"

"What, this thing?" Hiei asked, speaking as if it was all no big deal at all. Kurama felt relieved; at least until Hiei spoke again. "Of _course_ it bothers me, baka!" Grimacing, Kurama spoke sheepishly:

"Honto ni(really)?"

"Hai! I'm not doing it!" Still, Kurama was desperate.

"Come on."

"No!"

"For a kiss?"

"No way!"

"Not even for me, Hiei-chan?"

"It's a _dress_, Kurama! I'm not dressing up to look like an idiot!"

"Aww," Kurama smirked. "But you'd look so kawaii." Despite the glare of doom etched in the smaller youkai's eyes, blush seeped into his cheeks.

"No way!" Spinning around, the pyrro turned to stalk off in annoyance. Tossing aside the dress he had chosen, Kurama hurried after his boyfriend.

"Hiei!"

"No!"

"Chottou matte(wait), Hiei-kun!"

"Saru(go away)!"

"Will you just _stop_?" Persistant, Kurama sped up and cut Hiei off from leaving the ex-thief's bedroom in which they stood. Hiei tried to shove his lover out of the way.

"Move."  
"No, Hiei!"

"What happened to your promise?" Hiei finally asked, catching the crimson kou off-guard. Shocked, his pupils dialated. "You said you would tell your kaa-san about us and now you're trying to dress me up as your personal doll! Which is it, Kurama?" The demanding sound of his voice and the betrayal behind his eyes left the older youkai speechless. Hiei glared for several more moments at the demon he loved before taking advantage of his state and shoving him aside. Leaving the bedroom, he headed towards the door.

Once again, Kurama stopped him.

Before Hiei could put his hand on the doorknob, he felt arms embrace him from behind. Startled, he was not able to defend properly. Holding Hiei tightly to his chest, the fire demon felt his body slide comfortably into his koiboto's. Trying to fight off the urge to relapse into shoujo-like bliss, Hiei's eyes remained dangerously narrowed.

"Onegaishimasu(please)..." Kurama whispered into Hiei's ear. His usual velvet voice was shattered with sadness and desperation. The smaller one's heart jolted into his throat. He had not realized until then how horrible Kurama felt for having to resort to this request. "I know I am selfish, Hiei-chan. And I'm sorry. But I want this to work out for everyone. Please..."

Pulling away, Hiei turned and his crimson orbs locked onto his lover's. Before he was even aware of his actions, Hiei had stood erect and had enticed Kurama with a kiss. Breath cut short, hearts skipping a beat; fusions of body scent and longing love filled both boys' nostrils until they were high with their undying desire for each other. Kurama's tongue slid against Hiei's, making their passionate kiss explode. Pulling away, Kurama wanted to slow the kiss but was only brought back more vigorously by Hiei lunging forth and licking the circumfrance of the crimson youkai's lips. Kurama could feel the lust for the pyrro excel and burn through his body like flames to gasoline.

"Hi- Hiei." Kurama pulled away.

"Don't talk." Hiei muttered before bringing the kiss back to life.

"Hiei, no." This time, the fox's desputes were adhered to. Pouting, Hiei looked up at Kurama.

"What?" Smirking, Kurama lifted his milky-white hand and ran his fingers through Hiei's hair. Pulling him closer, he leaned down and whispered,

"Let's not do this in your pretty dress." Hiei flushed and instantly looked down. He had not even realized he was still wearing the "confounded thing" (as he called it). Placing his hand beneath the smaller youkai's chin, Kurama lifted up Hiei's face. The moment crimson orbs met emerald ones, Hiei felt his heart jolt and his mouth run dry. Nodding his head listlessly, he blindly followed his boyfriend to the bedroom.

_The next morning_...

"Suichi!" Kurama's mother exclaimed happily as her son walked into her home. Returning her smile, Suichi embraced his human mother. "Oh, I am so happy you're here! I made you some lunch. I don't know if you're hungry, but I still felt like I needed to make you something." Kurama said nothing, nor did he have to. All he did was smile and listen as his kaa-san rambled on with excitement. "Oh, but listen to me babble!" She chuckled. "Where is your girlfriend? I have been _dying_ to meet her!"

"She's right here." Kurama said, a slightly nervous as he introduced Hiei. Taking his hand, he led his lover closer to his mother. Deep blue fabric slid off and framed his body to make him look almost like a bonafide bishoujo. His hair was pulled and tied back in a ponytail. Hiei tried his best to remain calm and not rip the dress off and run from the house screaming. Closing his eyes momentarily, he took another deep breath. _Remember, Hiei. This is for Kurama. Just get through a few hours and you will be all set._ He continued to repeat these things within his head as he reopened his eyes and met his boyfriend's mother for the first time.

"Oh, she is so beautiful, Suichi!" His mother cried. Pushing Kurama slightly away, she embraced Hiei within her arms. "Oh, I am so happy that my boy found a nice girl to fall in love with! You are absolutely wonderful!" Squeezing him tightly, she rocked gently back and forth. Hiei had to try ten times as hard to keep himself under control. He hated being touched, and the only person he would allow to do so was Kurama. He almost pushed her away and decided to give up on the fruitless experiment, when he happened to look over the woman's shoulder. The red-haired bishou stood a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his lips. His eyes were sparkling as he watched the scene before him. Hiei felt his heart melt. If this was for Kurama... he would put up with the hugs and the kisses and the coddling... if only to make his boyfriend happy.

Pulling away, there were tears in Suichi's mother's eyes. Keeping her hands placed on Hiei's shoulders, she held him at arm's length and smiled brightly. "Thank you for treating my boy so nicely. He really deserves someone like you." At that comment, both Hiei and Kurama flushed.

"Kaa-san..." Kurama laughed nervously, embarrassed yet flattered. "You haven't even talked to her yet."

"No," The woman smiled. "But I can tell about these kind of things, Suichi." She glanced over her shoulder at her only son and winked. "It's a sixth sense." Kurama and Hiei both momentarily froze. Both thinking she had seen through Hiei's disguise, they were unnerved until Kurama's mother held Hiei's hand and led "her" to the table. "Eat some lunch. I have rice balls and some sandwiches and drinks and anything else you could want; just ask me." As she hummed happily to herself, she started preparing plates for the two of them. Kurama sat beside his boyfriend, bringing his chair closer so they were nearly touching. Holding his hand tightly under the table, Hiei leaned in and whispered,

"Do you think it's working?"

"I believe so." Kurama smiled. He seemed nervous in this action, but he also seemed genuinely happy. Meeting Hiei's eyes, he nodded his head before whispering, "Daijobu(don't worry), nee?" Nodding, Hiei rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Okay! Who wants some food?"

_Owari._

For some reason, I transformed Kurama's kaa-san into my grandmother... weird... :shrugs: I will update soon ONLY if you keep up the reviews! C'mon, reviews!


	3. Mother's Intuition

Chapter three! Whee! The final chapter! YAYY! I have finished another fanfic! Completely!

Aww... I feel so proud of myself. I should throw a party:haha: PLEASE REMEMBA TO REVIEW!

"And this is Kurama as a toddler."

"Aww."

"Yes. We took him to Hokkaido when he was six. Where is that picture...?" Suichi's mother flipped through the various photos in the album before she found the one she was looking for. Beaming, she placed her finger on it to point out to Hiei. It was an old photograph of Kurama as a six-year-old, wearing a big t-shirt reading 'Hokkaido lobster' and a pair of huge sunglasses sliding down his nose. His short red hair was blowing in the wind and upon his face was painted a beautiful smile that even Hiei felt compelled to return. Out of the corner of his eye, the fire demon glanced over at his bishou and smirked. Sitting in the chair across the coffee table was Kurama, his face burning red as his hands clenched the cloth around his knees. Hiei could not hide his happiness at seeing his boyfriend so disheveled; it was too attractive. "Isn't he so adorable?" Kurama's mother cooed. Still keeping his eyes on his beau, Hiei replied,

"Yes. Yes, he is."

Kurama's color deepened.

"Well," Suichi's kaa-san sighed happily and folded her hands over the still-open album. "I believe I have embarassed my son enough," she gave a coy smile as her eyes fell on her kin. "But maybe... maybe not. Maybe I still have something more." Kurama's bright crimson face turned slightly pale as she said this. A sinking feeling found it's way into his stomach and he gulped in anxiety. Smirking in success, his mother began. "Did you ever hear the story about little Natsumi down the street?" Suichi's eyes pleaded for mercy as he stared wide-eyed at his mother; Hiei's eyebrows raised in interest. Smiling, she continued all-too-happily. "Well, I was not there myself, but I was told from her mother-"

"Kaa-chan, _please_!" Kurama pleaded.

"_She _told me that Suichi-kun had went over to their house-"

"Kaa-san!"

"And he had picked a bunch of wildflowers for her."

"Please don't tell her!"

As her son's begs continued, the smile on her face grew brighter and the more she was determined to get the story out. "Now, I did not notice at the time that those very flowers were from my own garden out front. I think it best that I should have known, because those flowers were very allergenic."

"Stop it." Kurama whined. Hiei could not help but smile at the noise.

"Now, as the story goes, Kurama wanted to go over and ask Natsumi out. They were not more than four or five at the time, you realize."

"Cut it out."

"The proposal went well, from what her mother said; she told me she was watching in the next room. It was a good thing she was, because-"

"KAA-CHAN!"

His mother laughed happily. "Because my little Suichi had given her the very flowers she was allergic to. Once she sniffed them, she puffed up like a creme puff and-"

"Stop!" Kurama sped from his seat and pounced playfully on his mother. They both shared in laughter while Kurama kept repeating, "I can't believe you _told_ her that! That is so embarassing!"

"Embarassing nothing." His kaa-san smiled. Looking at Hiei, she winked before confiding in a loud whisper, "I've got _loads_ of them."

"No, you don't, mother!" He said sternly but laughter envoked him again. Hiei sat back and watched, his eyes remaining mainly on his koi and he could not hide the smile on his face. He was happy he had come for Kurama. Even if nothing else than to see his bishou so uncharacteristically happy and laid back. _No wonder he is so protective of her._ Hiei thought to himself as his hands clenched his dress. His thoughts traveled to Yukina and his heart tightened momentarily. He knew all about wanting to protect the ones you love. He felt that way towards both his sister and his boyfriend. As his eyes landed back on Kurama, a smile played on the edges of his mouth. _Aishite'ru, Kurama._

"Who wants to hear more about Suichi's childhood life as a romantic playboy?" His mother asked after she and her son had finished "fighting".

"We would love to stay, kaa-san, but we really should get going." Kurama said apologetically. His mother looked at the clock and gasped. When Hiei saw the time, he understood why: they had been there for nearly six hours.

"Oh, I am so sorry for making you stay so long." She apologized, her smile gone and replaced with worry for having kept them. Hiei felt a strange pang of guilt enter his lower stomach region. Kurama smiled and waved away the apology.

"It's not your fault, kaa-chan. We were just having a lot of fun." He paused a moment and then teased, "Well, _you_ two were." His mother laughed and Hiei could not hide his smile as well. "But we should be going. We will visit you again soon. Right?" He looked down at his lover. The black-haired youkai smiled and nodded his head once in agreement.

"Hai."

"Well, that's good enough for me." She beamed. She hugged and kissed both boys (before giving Hiei an extra hug for good measure) and shoved food in their hands before bidding them farewell. She waved to them until they were completely out of sight.

_Later_...

"Did you... did you really like being there, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Yes." Hiei replied as his fingers traced over the muscles of Kurama's naked torso. Licking his lips in anticipation, he looked deep into his boyfriend's eyes. "I wouldn't lie to you, Kurama."

"I know that." He replied sincerely before diving in to lock lips with his koi. "But even with the dress and the pictures and the stories..."

"You were adorable as a little boy." Hiei remarked and Kurama flushed. Smirking, the pyrro added, "And I mean that in the least-pedophilish way."

"I know." The red-head laughed. His hands traced down Hiei's body, touching every inch of him before entering himself. Hiei groaned momentarily and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover before Kurama started to thrust himself in deeper.

"Kurama..." he moaned.

"Yes?" He replied, smirking as he looked down at Hiei's flushed face and matted hair.

"I... I really like your mother." The kou laughed.

"I know."

"Just please... don't ever... ah... don't ever... (pant) dress me up... like that..."

"Aww..." Kurama cooed. "You looked so cute..."

"Shut up." Kurama attempted to laugh, but was cut off by his own groan.

"I won't, Hiei. I swear."

"Honto... honto ni...?"

"Hai."

"Good." Hiei tried to maintain his usual speech patterns, but failed miserably as Kurama still explored his body. "Cuz if you do... I'll kill you..."

"Deal." Kurama agreed before he started panting heavily as well and all conversation was cut off.

_Much later... Shortly after midnight..._

The phone's ringing echoed it's sound throughout the empty apartment. Kurama, who had awoken and wanted hot cocoa, grabbed for the phone before it could disturb Hiei sleeping in his bed. Turning it on, he answered, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Suichi."

"...kaa-chan."

"Sorry I am calling so late. I am not... _interrupting_ anything, am I?" Even thought she was blocks away and could not see his face, Kurama flushed deeply all the same. She had not been, but the tone of her voice suggested she knew what had occurred just a few hours prior.

Score one for a mother's intuition.

"N-no." He fumbled with his response, and he swore he could hear his mother's all-knowing smile kick in on the other line. "Uhm... is there something you needed?" As if being reminded, his kaa-san replied,

"Ah, yes! Why I am calling. Well, I just called to tell you that you don't have to worry about hiding anything." Kurama's smile disappeared.

"...what?"

"I mean, about your personal life. I know that was your boyfriend dressed up like that."

Kurama actually coughed. "Wha- what?" Even he knew all too well his comeback was not one of pure genius. He could not hide the truth now... Yet all his mother did was laugh aloud.

"You are too cute when you are in denial, sweety. But you really do not have to worry about it." Kurama's body sank low into the couch. He feared that, if he did not sit by choice, he would find his way on the ground through an involuntary reaction. "I don't see why you felt you had to dress him up to bring him over."

"Well... I... uh..." In reality, Kurama did not know the reason either.

"It's all right. I think he's wonderful. I can tell how much you love each other."

"Mother... how did you know?"

"It's obvious." She replied. Kurama's heart sank as well, followed by his body crumpling lower into his couch. "I mean, you did do an _excellent_ job with the dress. He did not _look_ like a boy, but I know better. I am, after all, your mother." The two of them talked for a few more moments before his mother wished him goodnight and hung up. Kurama's finger found the off button and he hung up as well. His arm slid slowly down to rest against his knee and he sat there; dumbfounded and speechless.

She knew. All that time, she had known. but... _how_?

"Who was that?" Kurama jumped to attention as he heard that familiar voice tickle his ears. Looking up, he found Hiei's inquizitive eyes watching him. Feigning a smile, Kurama replied,

"No one. Wrong number."

"...oh." Walking over, Hiei sat down beside his boyfriend, resting his head on Kurama's shoulder. The red-haired demon placed his slender arm around his bishou's waist and hugged him. "If that was no one," Hiei continued. "Why did you look so shaken when I entered the room?" Deciding it was futile to hold back the truth, Kurama responded,

"It was my mother."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to tell me that she knew all about us; being two boys in love and all." Hiei's head shot up so quickly that there could have been a nasty collision with Kurama's chin, if the older demon had moved the slightest bit.

"How?" Hiei's crimson eyes were opened wide in both horror and unexpected shock.

Kurama simply smiled and shrugged, his jade eyes meeting the ones of the man he loved. "Just hack it all up to a mother's intuition, I suppose."

FIN!

Didja like? Kind of a rough ending, possibly, but I had to make it end like that. Simply for fun's sake. The truth is, a mother's intuition is a _really_ freaky thing; like _my_ kaa-chan knowing about my girlfriend without me saying anything. Twas scary. I would have acted exactly like Kurama... if I had had a couch to sit on. :haha:

Until next time! Ja ne! Continue to support Hiei/Kurama!


End file.
